PAPS serves as a sulfate donor which is present in a wide range of living organisms, including microorganisms, plants, and higher animals. PAPS has been reported to be related to several diseases (e.g., proteoglycan-associated diseases). Thus, efforts will be made to realize use of PAPS as pharmaceutical products or health foods in the future.
There have been conventionally reported various methods for synthesizing PAPS (e.g., a chemical synthesis method and an enzymatic synthesis method), in which a lithium salt or sodium salt of PAPS is produced in the form of powder (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1: Merck Calbiochem Catalog (2005/06), page 32
Patent Document 1: JP-A-1993-137588